


Because everyone else is boring and you're different

by Murderhouselarry



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2012 Phan, Angst, Breif mention of sex, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, The video is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murderhouselarry/pseuds/Murderhouselarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**that video is mentioned pls don't ask me what that video is if you don't know what I'm talking about** 2012 phan ( Phil has enough and decides to move out for a bit but Dan finds him packing and they have a talk )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because everyone else is boring and you're different

It wasn't an abnormal thing to hear Dan and Phil's doors slamming loudly recently. The two had been at eachothers throats for the past few months.  
They would start screaming at eachother and never stopped. Phil didn't understand the problem he knew Dan was scared of what people would think when they found the video that had been made for Dan and Dan only but he was so defensive when even the idea of them being anything more than friends came up.  
They used to kiss all the time now the only time they'd kiss is when Phil would quickly kiss his forehead before he ran out to the store because yeah they were fighting but Phil still loved him and he always wanted Dan to know that. Things had gotten so bad he wanted to let him know he wasn't leaving him he was coming back.

Sometimes they'd end up on the couch or in someone's bedroom, their bodies pressed together, Dans legs wrapped around Phil's waist , Phil furiously pushing into Dan. It was nothing like how they used to have sex before. That was passionate and loving , this was a quick fuck because they were both human and had needs and Phil would be damned if he slept with anyone other than Dan the same thing went for Dan with Phil.

Phil knows this wasn't healthy but he can't help but feel like things are slightly normal when he's buried deep inside his once boyfriend. They don't talk about what they are to each other because Dan doesn't think he could handle the answer to that question Phil doesn't either. 

One night Phil comes in through the door with bags that he borrowed from pj and heads to his room. Phil packs his bags with enough clothes for a week or two as he's finishing up he knocks into his dresser and Dan comes out of his room wondering what the noise was.

When he looks into Phil's room and sees the bags packed his face falls. Phil swears he just heard his heart brake in two. Dan swallows back his sobs and shakily opens his mouth "you- you're leaving me Phil?" Phil looks down at the floor dreading the look on Dan's face he's haunted by the silence that fills their home every second of every fucking day. He's had enough. "Dan please don't make this any harder than it has to be i-"

"Please don't leave me oh my god please don't leave me Phil" and Dan doesn't hold back he lets it all go, tears streaming down his face "I know things between us have been shit and yeah it's all my fault and we don't do anything we used to anymore and you're mad at me because I was defensive about that video you made an-" 

"You act like you're ashamed of me!" Phil snapped "you act like you don't love me!" Dan went rigid and looked down at the ground "I do love you , I love you so much" Dan softly spoke.

"I'm sorry I'm so fucking sorry I do love you I love you more than I love you more than anything in the entire universe I love you and it's worth more to me than this YouTube thing and my image I love you Phil I do love you" Phil walked closer to Dan putting his hand on Dan's shoulder rubbing up and down.

"I never stopped loving you even after all of those hurtful things you said and did after that video got leaked I never stopped loving you , but Dan you hurt me so much"

"I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry you felt unloved because In all honesty I love you with all of my heart" dan whispered his hand cupping Phil's cheek, his nose lightly brushing Phil's. "Phil closed his eyes taking a moment to remind himself that this was real , that Dan was standing a few inches in front of him they're noses brushing one another.

"I forgive you" Phil breathed pushing forwards before Dan grabbed his face stopping him. "I don't really know how or why you put up with me" Dan said staring into Phil's eyes "because everyone else is boring and you're different" Phil paused "you're also very pretty and you make me happy" 

Dan blushed leaning into kiss Phil firmly on the lips. Then he stopped again "I've done nothing but make you sad and angry for the past month" Dan said frowning. 

"Every couple has its bad times and it's good times what's important is we're talking about this now instead of ignoring it" Phil offered smiling down at Dan.

"I'm so glad you didn't walk out that door"  
Dan said wrapping his arms around Phil and burying his head in his chest. "I'm glad I didn't either but Dan there's one thing"

"What?" Dan said looking up at Phil his arms still around his waist. 

"Just fucking kiss me"  
Dan detaches himself and slams his lips to Phil's sending them tumbling onto the bed. 

They kiss passionately until they feel much better little "I love you's" exchanged between kisses. 

They both know it's alright, they'll be alright.

 

I wrote this listening to safety pin by 5sos lol emotions


End file.
